


Here We Are With Your Obsession

by CreativeGirl98



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Manipulation, Multi, Pre-Despair, Spoilers, post despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl98/pseuds/CreativeGirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved us. She loved me. I was special. She made me feel like I was special. Around her none of us felt as worthless as we were made to feel. I don't think it would be too farfetched for me to say that she gave us all a perpouse. We loved her for it, I’m sure of it. It was like someone had opened the door to a place I had never been invited to. She took us in when no one else would bat an eye. She was our hope, our despair.   Inspired by this video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHD7SS1Ou6Q</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Our Story Starts

**Author's Note:**

> So Hi! I ended writting something again. This is mostly due to the fact that their are very few SHSL Despair stories here and AO3 and I felt I needed to contribute. It also feels good to write something I actually have real intress in and doesn't really have a complicated universe I need to create. And this story is the written account from all of the SHSL Despairs and the relationships with Junko and how she helped them fall into despair and helped them become the way they are.

She loved us. She loved me. I was special. She made me feel like I was special. Around her none of us felt as worthless as we were made to feel. I don't think it would be too farfetched for me to say that she gave us all a purpose. We loved her for it, I’m sure of it. It was like someone had opened a door to a place I had never been invited to. She took us in when no one else would bat an eye. She was our hope, our despair.

The despair she had transferred to us. We helped her. We were so devoted to her. Anything she could have asked for we did. It started with small things and then her request got larger. But we did them. We didn't care. It never the consequences or the sacrifices we did as we were told. I don’t know if was our undying loyalty or our fear of her. Our fear that she would use us and then quickly replace us with someone better. That was my fear. I think it was everyone’s.

I think she knew that though. How else could she control us almost so well. She played on that fear constantly. None of us wanted her to replace us. She slowly turned one against another. Our close knit group began resenting each other. We were afraid to be replaced. We didn't want this sudden light we were give to us to be stolen. For us to be shut out and become the outcast we once were.

Many of us sometimes couldn’t help but wonder if she truly loved any of us. There were times that she was so sweet. So wonderful to be around. But then other times when she used us as tools. Her playthings. But could I be upset? If I was her plaything so to speak that would still make me something to her right?

But in all honesty we were her tools. Her mindless puppets. If she wanted one of us to fuck her, we’d ask which one. If she said kill, we’d kill. If she told us to destroy, we’d do it. She controlled us. That's the best way to describe it. After a certain point I believe most of us lost our sense of free will. At one point it wasn’t our will, it was hers. All hers. For as much as we cared she could have it.

But as much as I love this girl, I hate her. I hate her so much. I hate despair. I hate the fact that I’ve killed so many people because she told me to. I hate person she has helped me to become. Heh, I probably would have became this way without her. Maybe little less fucked up.

It’s sorta funny when you think about it. We all threw away our freedom for a girl, our junior. But you’re probably sick of hearing the rambling of useless trash like me right? I’ll stop writing for now. But remember what you’re reading. This is Super High Level Despair who’s telling you what we had experianced. Why we became this way. How we fell for Junko Enoshima and how she used us. So keep that in mind as we let you view our experiences with her through our words.

- _Nagito Komaeda_


	2. The Mechanic

  
  


Coming from a broken home you wouldn’t expect much from me, would you? Of course you wouldn’t. I mean who would? Would anyone in the take a shy kid who’s scared of his own shadow seriously? No. I mean its something I get often. I’ve heard it so many times with my acceptance to Hope’s Peak.

_‘A guy like him getting into Hope’s Peak? They must be letting anyone in.’_

_‘The hell would his talent even be? SHSL Dumbass?’_

The joke was on them. I’d show them. One day.

I was accepted to Hope’s Peak as SHSL Mechanic. Fixing things was something I had always been interested in. Since I could remember I always liked to see how things worked. I had a lot of practice in it with working in my father’s bike shop. The shop itself never got much business. Hell even the bikes that were on sale barely got sold. But many people did come to us for them to fix their bikes. I’d been doing it since I was a child, I guess I couldn’t help but get grow a fascination.

But with how shitty the shop’s business was my father and I were pretty much poor. Barely anything ever got sold. So as a result have of the things I owned were a hand me down. If I got anything new it was a rare sight. I mean somebody better be dying rare.

At home, nothing I’d do seemed go enough. It was basically like the word ‘fun’ did not exist in our house. Many times it seemed like my entire existence pissed my father off. He’d stay in his part of the house and I’d stay in mine. I thought this was my fault. I thought that I needed to try and be a better son. I’d try my hand at getting good grades. That didn't work, but a wrong grade? I’d be black and blue.

Another thing I can remember about my childhood was that I was never allowed to go on any school trips. Out of the question. I had to be in school those days. I had no other choice.

It’s not like that was necessarily a bad thing. Yes, I had always wanted to experience one. But can’t help but wondering would I have been bullied on the trip there? On the trip back? Maybe thats one thing I can actually be thankful for.

At my old school bullies had always been a problem. Apparently I was an easy target. So with my acceptance to Hope’s Peak I decided that I would change my self. I decided that I was not going to be a target anymore. So the summer of my acceptance I gotten rid of my glasses and switched to contantacs, I dyed my hair pink and got it cut. I even decided to get my teeth sharpened. I wanted to create a new me. I wanted to get rid of the me that was constantly ridiculed and teased and become someone else. I figured that I made myself look tough I’d be left alone.

But what I learned is that yes you can change your outward appearance but it’s next to impossible to change your personality. It was something I tried to change but I failed.

Even at a place that was supposed to convey hope at every corner, I was still ridiculed. My tough guy appearance backfired. And I don't supposed my talent helped much. But it was a hell of a lot better than being a SHSL Good Luck lottery student.

_‘A wannabe punk’_

_‘Who is he trying to fool with that look?’_

_‘Does he think he’s cool or something?’_

I heard this time and time again. Even here I felt I didn’t belong. I felt that I would be better off as one of those reserve students.

About half way through the year that’s when I had meet her. (Well I bumped into her a few times in the halls but I never really knew her) Junko seemed to actually take an interest in me. She didn’t make fun of my appearance. She didn’t mock my talent. I could ramble on and on about engines and machines or what not and she’d listen. We became friends. I really didn’t know how to react to that. I hadn’t had real friend since middle school, especially not a girl. So she came as a shock to me.

Even before The Tragedy and SHSL Despair was started I was with her. I never knew someone to be so..just...well nice. She cared about me. Or at least I think she did.

Another thing that did surprise me was how she marveled my talent. Most girls I had come to know found that mechanics were dirty and disgusting. Often say things like ‘who in their right mind would want to be around smelly machines all day.’ Well as I had said she was different. I’d build thing for her from time to time. She’d smile and take them. She seem pleasantly happy when I invent something for her.

This eventually lead to my role in SHSL Despair. I was the guy who if she needed anything I’d make it. For I’ve created many things. I was even the one who came up with the prototype for Monbear. It was my design. I made it so I would be perfect down to the T. Monobear also could be used as a bomb. Initially she never told me what Monobear was going to be for. I found out a few weeks before the Mutual Killings of Class 78 what monobear’s purpose was going to be.

Now you may be wondering how I came to fall into this despair. My descent into despair wasn’t that hard.

Although I had considered Junko a friend all my bullies had not stopped. It was relentless. I couldn’t stand it anymore. Eventually I began to rely on her completely. She was my crutch. I thought I needed her. One day, maybe after seeing my torment, she made a deal with me. My skills and my loyalty for her to get them to stop. I agreed. It wasn't a hard decision for me to make. So one day the people who ridiculed me just disappeared. It was only later after her death did I learn that my bullies were some of the first deaths of The Tragedy.

In SHSL Despair I was valuable. There weren’t too many people in the organization with my skills. I had an irreplaceable talent. My talent became my immunity. I couldn’t be killed, I was needed. Her tool I may have become but I didn’t care.

Many of the others in SHSL Despair, I never cared to know or get close to. They weren’t my family I had no reason to know them. Truth be told, most of us couldn’t stand each other. But putting that aside I can say that we all did have a mutual hatred for her pet, Izuru Kamukura.

He was like her right hand. He was always with her. It infuriated me. It infuriated all of us. None of us gotten to spend so much time with her. It pissed us off.

With my talent, I wasn’t allowed to be out and directly cause the despair. But I was always there in the background. With my Monobear robots I was able to cause despair. I’m sure she had to have been proud.  My robots inadvertently putting fear in the hearts of so many.

I created many more robots for the sake of despair. Each much more different and complex than the last. With my bots I’d gotten revenge. Revenge on anyone who dared to make a fool of me. Revenge on my father who denied me that happy childhood I deserved.

I also played a part a large part in The Mutual Killing’s of Class 78. Every execution you saw, those were mine inventions. I made each and everyone’s execution. I made sure each one worked perfectly. I even tested them on others to make sure they’d correctly. It gave me a burst of pride when I would see my invention taking the life of the guilty party. It was necessary for me to make an execution for each person. We had no idea who would be the next to commit a murder. I even created one for Junko. Her’s being the culmination of each previous execution.

I was certain that her’s would never be used. That every last one Class 78 would be dead. That SHSL Despair would wipe out every last piece of hope left. Obviously that failed since you people in the Future Foundation are reading this now.

After Junko’s execution all hell broke loose. Many people went flocking to her body like a moth to a flame. They hacked off limbs, her hair, took her eyes, her ovaries and many other things. I, on the other hand was not going to stoop so low as take her body parts.

After her death, I was seen as a traitor for even creating that execution. So many of them were after my life. I took away our leader I suppose I deserve that much. But I dont want to die. Especially by those savages. I can tell you thats the only reason why I decided to seek out the Future Foundation in the first place. I dont give a shit if you want to restore hope or whatever. But I can tell you good luck in trying to stop The Tragedy, because it’s never going to happen. Not with other SHSL Despairs out their.

One last thing, I dont regret making any of those inventions. I dont regret killing any of the people. I dont regret making those executions. But I do wish that more of them got to be used. And I definitely dont regret meeting Junko. She gave me a purpose. I wasn’t a waste of space. A mistake. I was hers. And If she was still alive, I wouldn’t be here telling you my story.  I’d be with her and serving her.

And if I was given a second chance, I’d do it again.

_-Kazuichi Souda_


	3. The Yakuza

 

Tch. I dont even know why the hell I’m writing this. Telling my life’s story is none of your fucking business in the first place. Knowing what ever the hell I decided is not going to benefit this foundation in the first place. You should know that. Though she’s dead, despair is still running rampant. You all, especially the class of 78, should know that you can’t kill an idea. An idea will only get stronger.

This is something I’ve learned. For one I can't understand why the hell someone like me with no real talent was accepted into Hope’s Peak. Knowing me it was the same reason that Togami guy was chosen here. My family’s influence. That had to be the only reason. Going to this school or not, I can't say I gave a damn. Being given the title of SHSL Yakuza was nothing special. All that meant was more pressure for me to prove myself.

I was the oldest in my family meaning I am the heir of the Kuzuryu family. I was my birthright. This is something I fought for. I’d go out of my way to prove myself. I may have not been as ruthless as my sister but I was damn well going to fight for it. I wasn’t going to let her take what rightfully is mine. I wanted to be strong enough to lead my family.

As a kid people were hesitant around me. Like I might go and stab them without a second thought. I wanted to be normal. I wanted friends besides Peko that wouldn’t run off because of my last name. Of course that almost never happened. After awhile I no longer cared. If people were going to be scared of me because of my last name then go ahead. But I was going to give them a reason to fear me.

Then there were others who weren’t scared of me. At first I thought that was a blessing. Wrong, my appearance threw them off. I was shorter than most of the other’s my age and by that definition I was lying about my family. Quite frankly this pissed me off. So I fought. You could almost pity the person to fight me. Most of the people I beat the shit out of and won.

Maybe this fueled my desire to take over as the family heir. I would make underestimating me one of the worst mistakes you could make.

So then it was my families influence that led me to Hope’s Peak. As I said I know I didn’t get there for something actually noteworthy. I’m sure it was a bribe or my parents offering money or some shit like that. It’s not like I can blame them. From what I’ve know they’ve been bringing in reserve student to make up for their financial problems. So I’m guessing a student with prominent parents could bring in the attention they’ve been needing, good or bad.

My time at Hope’s Peak was anything less than hopeful. Frankly I hated almost everyone there. Looking down on me. Thinking there was no way I’d achieved my goal. I swear I could have killed half of them.

_‘That shrimp is from the Kuzuryu family?’_

_‘You might not wanna say that too loud... He is a yakuza after all...’_

_‘I guess he needs something to make up for that baby face.’_

Conversations like this I heard too often. During my time there I secluded myself. I didn't want to make friends. I wasn't there to make friends. And worked because no one there wanted to be friends with just me.

I wasn’t like my sister. I couldn’t be terrifying and still have people who would want to hang around me.

And maybe that was a blessing. Because thats how I met Junko. I remember I was on of the first students to get to class. I there with my head on the desk just waiting for my class to start and end. Then she spoke. She offered that I’d cut class with her. And to leave that hell hole you can guess what my response was.

She was one of the few people I know that took time to know me. She thought I’d be able to lead my family. She thought I could be successful regardless of how I acted in contrast to my sister.

I spent a lot of my time at Hope’s Peak with her. Even in SHSL Despair I tried. In the group I was her personal hitman. Well me and Peko. If she wanted someone dead we go it done. Tortured? Sure. We didn’t give a shit. She was our leader and her word was law.

With all the shit I’ve seen prior to coming this school you’d think I’d be immune to falling into despair. Hell,  thats what I thought.

My sister was a ruthless, sly and clever girl who was simply a bully. If you served a purpose the you were her friend. If not...well you were probably the person she bullied. She was the type of girl who surrounded herself with girl just like her. One girl she like to bully out of the rest was Koizumi. It was like her favorite pass time.

Halfway through the school year my sister was found dead in the music room. As much of a pain in the ass she could be she didn’t deserve that. It soon became fault that she was dead because I job to protect her or some shit like that. Not that I disagree. But I vowed to find the bitch that killed her. I knew it had to be one of the girls she bullied.

It was a month later did I find her. I overheard Koizumi and another girl, Sato, speaking. They were talking about my sister’s murder. I ended up coming in at the end, not really catching what they were saying so I decided to do my own investigating.

As both the girls left Koizumi threw something away. And looking at it, it was the vase in the music room or the broken glass. It was one of them. It had to be. I assumed it was Sato. And as far as I was concerned she was dead.

The next day I chased her. I chased her all the way to the sport’s house. All I could see was red. I grabbed the thing closest to me and slammed it down on her head. She fell limp and her blood painted the walls, my hands and my cheek. She got what she deserved.

After that day I accepted my loyalty to Junko.

I was one of the people in the SHSL Despair that no one dared mess with. With a permission I could kill them. ~~Though I still wish I had the permission to kill Koizumi. She has as much responsibility as Sato.~~  I did what I wanted. I even became the head of my family quicker that I should of. I mean I had to, Its not like a corpse can run a Yakuza organization.

During the Mutual Killings of Class 78 I watched the despair on many broadcast. They were all going to die. That’s the way it was supposed to go. The rest of the world’s hope was to be burned to the ground and destroyed. Two unfortunate students outsmarted the system. The figured it out and escaped with six alive students. This ending with Junko’s execution.

Her execution wasn’t supposed to happen. That idiot Souda made one just in case saying of course it wouldn’t be used. He’s lucky I can't get my hands on him. Anyway after Junko’s death I we all went to her body. We wanted to confirm that she was really dead. We wanted to feel her despair. We wanted her to become apart of us.

Me? I wanted to see what Junko saw moments before she died. I wanted her eyes.  I thanks to that nurse I have it.

Junko gave me more of a purpose. She gave me freedom. Freedom now that I have I’d never give away. Not even to you bastards. You’ve caught me yes. But despair is still out there. Theres nothing to do about it. You have those little terrors to deal with now who want carry out Junko’s wish. You can't kill an idea and I know you all wouldn’t kill children, would you?

Her legacy is still very much alive and the rest of us still exist to carry out her wishes. Good luck stopping it, you’ll need it.

- _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu_


End file.
